


Fulfilling his wish

by Sylencia



Series: When you wish upon a star [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, From the other side, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tobirama being a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara's coworker decide to take Madara to a strip club for his birthday. On Christmas Eve. But this is not what he had expected. Not the kind of meeting he had braced himself for.





	Fulfilling his wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bennie133](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/gifts).



> So, this was a prompt on tumblr from Bennie133. And it turned into the unofficial sequel to His last wish. Not official so I'm not putting it into a serie but official enough still !
> 
> And quite a rare pair as well ...

Madara always had been thankful he had such amazing coworkers. Friends, really, in that start-up he started working for, two years ago. Thankful they shrugged it off, when they discovered he was gay after one of his ex-boyfriends showed up with the lunch bag he had forgotten home and had kissed him in the middle of the open space, not caring that everyone could see them. Madara had felt so uncomfortable, considering how it hadn’t been long, at that moment, since he had been hired and he knew the boss was a bit uptight and old fashioned. But his coworkers were nothing like this. On the contrary, it wasn’t rare when they’d ask about his lovelife, never showing any hint of discomfort about him dating guys only and with time, Madara had started to feel more and more comfortable, enough to answer their sometimes indiscreet questions.

He didn’t mind them, as long as they only asked about feelings and boyfriends. The one guy who asked him if he likes having a cock rammed up his ass got his nose broken by one powerful punch Madara landed on him and got fired for obscenity.

Truly, Madara loved that bunch. And he enjoyed spending time with them, out of working hours, to go to the cinema or for a restaurant. They were a whole lot of dorks and Madara was thankful. He truly was.

Tonight, though ? Madara was ashamed he even knew them and he wished he could have disappeared, or ran away and locked himself home, to ignore them until the end of times. Because they had discovered that Christmas Eve also was his birthday date. Madara had successfully hidden that fact ever since he had been hired, mostly because he didn’t exactly care for his birthday anymore but he had been discovered. And his coworkers had organized him a little something, apparently.

It was how Madara found himself being dragged downtown, with a blindfold over his eyes, with no hint of where they were heading to. And it was scary.

His first hint about their destination was music. Loud music, blasting all around as they entered a building, basses almost making the floor tremble, deafening them and covering his coworkers’ unstoppable giggles. Was it some sort of a night club ? Were nightclubs even opening on Christmas Eve ? Sure, some people didn’t celebrate Christmas or couldn’t care less for family meetings but still. Still, it was a bit sad, wasn’t it ? Madara would be busy tomorrow, after all, as he and his brothers would be visiting their parents and they’d have to leave early, since they had moved away near the coast for their retirement. He really hoped he’d be able to go home early. Maybe he could have his coworkers drink and forget about him in the process.

But soon, they made him sit down in one very comfortable chair. And that didn’t fit his idea of a nightclub. Oh, there were chairs sometimes but not as comfortable as the one he currently was in and Madara frowned under the blindfold.

It was only when they took it away from him, that Madara realized that he truly wasn’t in a nightclub. Not at all. They were in a freaking strip club and seeing how there only were guys on stage and around the main room, it was a gay one.

Wide eyed, Madara couldn’t help looking over at his coworkers as they were settling down around the table they had, apparently, if the little sign could be trusted, reserved for them, he blinked several times. There was a difference between accepting his homosexuality and taking him to a gay strip club but here they were, snickering at his reaction and Madara snorted, feeling kind of happy they did this for his birthday. Not that he ever went to a strip club before but .. but he couldn’t help enjoying the attention. It had been a moment since his last boyfriend after all, the last one had disappointed him quite a bit and Madara had decided to take a pause in the whole dating matter. It didn’t mean he didn’t like looking at a cute guy, if given the opportunity. And glancing around, there were quite the amount of hot guys in here. Quite a treat for his sore eyes.

“What do you wanna drink ?” Obito asked, by his side. Obito was his cousin and had started to work with him a couple of weeks ago only but Madara knew what his cousin was capable of and he was doing great with the team. Madara truly enjoyed having him around. Even if he knew Obito had been the one telling the others about his birthday.

They ordered a first round of shots all of them together and Madara was surprised to see Konan pull a small purse from her handbag, full with many, many bills. To what point exactly had they organised the whole thing ? Had they gathered all that cash together so he wouldn’t have to pay for anything ? Seeing the way she glared at him when he reached for his pocket, for his own wallet, they probably did.

The shots were good. That much was obvious and Madara enjoyed his happily as it had been some time since the last time he indulged into alcohol. Parties had been his thing, while in college, when he’d come up so drunk he often didn’t enter the right dorm room and crashed on someone else’s bed instead. His whole floor knew about that habit and usually didn’t care if he did so, they mostly were amused with it and Madara always thanked his unplanned host by buying them coffee and pastries the next morning. These times were over, of course, he wasn’t going to get drunk tonight. He’d have to drive back home, after all, as his coworker had asked him to drive to that underground parking, not far from the city’s main Street where the club seemed to be situated. Madara never knew such a place existed in Konoha. Not that he’d ever go to a strip club on his own. But he wasn’t embarrassed at the moment, it was fun that they all were here together, that they planned this for his birthday and Madara couldn’t exactly help the smile on his lips.

His friends were chatting, at the moment, as the main show hadn’t started yet. There were guys dancing on stage, just for the sake of it and Madara didn’t know much about strip clubs but it probably wasn’t just about half naked guys moving their butts on the music’s rhythm on stage. There probably was a whole show planned, wasn’t there ? He’d be disappointed if there wasn’t. Madara wasn’t the kind of person to come to this kind of place only to ogle at bodies but … it had been some time since his last boyfriend, he had felt kinda lonely, when going back home to the usual silence with only his cats snuggling against him and Madara wouldn’t mind adding some fantasy to his routine. Even if it meant fantasizing on a guy he’d probably never see again later. Madara wasn’t exactly searching for anything at the moment, after all. But he’d admit feeling very much alone, sometimes.

The club was nice, though. Dark colors all around, all the seats were comfortable and it wasn’t cramped at all. It was even a wonder with how big it was, considering where they were. And seeing the couple of doors here and there, there was more to it than the main room.

They weren’t that far from the stage. Which gave them a nice view all around it, for when the show would start and Madara had been seated on the best watching spot of their table. Oh, he’d have quite a view from here.

“Izu wanted to come but he couldn’t,” Obito soon was telling him, leaning toward him because of the loud music. “He said he had that thing with Toka and the twins.”

Well, of course he had. Ever since these two got married, Christmas Eve had been reserved to Toka’s family and Christmas day to Izuna’s. A fair way to share their time between both the families and Madara didn’t mind his brother’s absence. Sure, it would have been fun, having Izuna around tonight but having his friends already was great.

“And Hashi said he’d be too embarrassed.”

That made Madara snort. Because he knew Hashirama, he had no shame and probably would have enjoyed being here with them. He would have cheered the strippers. But he respected his wife way too much to do anything of the sort, even if Mito wouldn’t have minded.

Madara was about to tell just that to his cousin when he looked up. When he saw that gleam in Obito’s eyes and he knew what his cousin had in mind at the moment, he knew exactly what he was thinking about and he flipped his fingers against Obito’s forehead and shook his head with a soft smile.

“You know he would have loved the idea,” Madara stated with a nod because he knew it was the truth. “He would have wanted me to make the best of it.”

Obito smiled. That soft, apologetic smile of his that Madara knew all too well, that Obito usually served him when he was caught thinking of the past. Madara had been angry with it after some time because he didn’t need it. Not anymore. Sure, he had a long moment of .. grief and denial but it was over now. He had the best reasons for it to be over and Madara was planning on having as much fun as he could. It wasn’t disrespectful. Not when he had been given all the permissions to do so.

Obito didn’t know about this, though. Only Izuna (and Toka, probably) knew. It was fine this way.

Obito eventually nodded and he reached for his arm to rub it because despite everything, Madara did enjoy the comfort, from times to times, when speaking about him and they focused on the conversation a bit more. Thankfully, no one had seemed to notice their private conversation. It wasn’t the kind of details Madara wanted them to know about, for he didn’t want their attitude to change. He was happy in that start up, happy with the usual atmosphere of the place and Madara didn’t want that to be ruined with such a thing. But he soon realized that they were taking bets about which stripper he was going to like the best, as they had found tonight’s program among the menus and it was funny. Most of the votes were going toward the “cutie boy for his first time on stage” that Madara immediately pictured as a cute innocent looking guy that probably wasn’t dancing for the first time at all. Because they had seen a couple of his exes and they had been this kind of guys. It was the logical choice, considering. But these guys never met all his expectations after all.

By the way Obito was snickering by his side, his cousin was thinking just the same but he didn’t spoil their fun.

Madara didn’t look at the program. He’d prefer the surprise of what was to come.

Three shots later, and it was time for the show to begin. The lighting changed, people seemed more focused on the stage and Madara straightened his back, trying not to smile too much when a nice looking guy in a tux appeared on stage and grabbed the microphone.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!” He was saying with a charming smile. “Welcome to the Stud. As you all are probably waiting for, the show will begin in a couple of minutes. Some of our dancers are a bit shy, though, so what about you cheer them up a little, to give them the courage they might need?” He asked with a wink and soon enough, people started to clap, yell and whistle. “Ah, that’s more like it ! Now, let the show begin !”

With that, the music started and the first group of strippers came up on the stage, in light outfits that were quite revealing for the audience. A good way to set the ambiance, truly and to raise the temperature in the club, as the crowd seemed to be enjoying the show very much. Madara did, as well. How couldn’t he, when hot guys were dancing in that very suggestive way on stage ?

The show was great. It truly was and Madara was having a hard time looking away from the stage for too long. He wasn’t the only one around their table, considering how his coworkers were happily commenting each part of it, actually giving notes to the performances, as if they were some sort of a jury in that strip club and their comments were hilarious. Madara wouldn’t stop laughing at them, a little intoxicated now, seeing how he kept downing his shots with little care. He came with his own car, of course but he’d call for a cab if he wasn’t in a state to drive by the end of the night. That was no bother to him. And he’d make sure it would be the case for his friends as well.

They were planning something, though. It was obvious with the way they kept glancing at him, how they kept whispering into each other’s ear when they thought he wasn’t noticing and Madara was doing his best to keep a blank face on but he was internally laughing at them. Because coming to that club probably wasn’t the only surprise they had planned for him. That much was obvious, with how much cash Konan was keeping safe in that little pouch of hers. They had spent quite an amount of money already, for their drinks and the bills they sent flying to the stage but it seemed to be holding so much more. Madara couldn’t begin to imagine how much they had saved up for his birthday. It was insane. It truly was.

Madara got distracted. The moment the light changed to a deep purple and a slow, sensual music came on, he wasn’t able to tear his eyes away from the stage anymore. The reason was kind of obvious for anyone knowing him, for he loved that song dearly, it held a great meaning to him and he hadn’t expected to hear it here.

It used to be their song, after all.

The man who walked on stage was on his own, contrary to the previous strippers who had done group dances. A gorgeous man, truly. His hair was a light grey or blond, it wasn’t easy to discern with the current lighting, his eyes a beautiful yet intriguing color, it was hard to tell which one because of the purple lights. A fair skin, for what he could see. An attractive build. Contrary to his previous counterparts, he wasn’t wearing a uniform or anything but some normal clothing, including a simple white tank top, as well as a pair of jeans. No shoes, though.

Then, he started dancing, slowly waving his hips right and left in a mesmerizing movement, hands going up and down his torso, lifting his shirt up each time a little more to show some skin and Madara found himself licking his lips. Now, he had enjoyed the show before but that guy ? That guy was .. he was .. something else. It was rare for him to feel this way, to feel his heart flutter in his chest and his guts tighten in pure lust. Oh, it happened before. An eternity ago or so it felt like it, sometimes, despite how it only had been three years.

Madara never thought he’d ever feel this way again. But here he was. And he was a bit confused but God, he wasn’t going to complain!

The rest of the world stopped to exist when the guy locked eyes with him. When a smirk appeared on his lips and he pulled his shirt up again, showing off his chest as well as his many tattoos and Madara swallowed hard. He didn’t know what he was supposed to look at, he didn’t even know what his own name was anymore. How would he ? The sight was breathtaking, like an angel sent from Heaven for his personal pleasure and Madara wasn’t sure he should be thinking so but he couldn’t help it. Oh no he couldn’t. And he was way too aroused to think straight anyways.

The stripper never looked away from him. Not even when he turned around to show off his absolutely delicious ass, clad in a nicely fitting pair of jeans and Madara wanted .. no, he needed to touch it, to grab it and enjoy it how it was. And the man still was looking at him, from over his shoulder, as if he was dancing for him and him only, arching his back as if he was waiting for Madara to react and Madara, for a moment, couldn’t breath anymore.

This was going to kill him. He was certain of it.

The shirt soon was off, revealing the kind of back Madara would spend hours licking and touching and all these things. Tattoos, again, some Madara would spend hours tracing. The stripper seemed to have a liking for outer space designs as Madara finally recognized the nebula spreading from his shoulder to the space between his shoulder blades. And the solar system’s planets along his spine. A passionned man, it seemed.

The music continued, going right to Madara’s heart as memories were flooding his mind, mixing with what he was watching at the moment, and Madara choked on nothing, when the dancer winked at him, a huge smile on his lips as he was facing the audience again, hands trailing his sides until he reached the hem of his pair of jeans, rolling his hips a lascive way while unbottonning it.

Of course, as the jeans flew across the stage, Madara’s eyes landed on the guy’s bulge. For it was hard to miss it. And hard, too. He had quite an erection, easily seen under his underwear and Madara felt his own cock pulse at the sight. Yes. Yes, he’d have that guy happily, was he given the opportunity. He’d do a lot of things to him.

With him.

Madara was disappointed, though, when the song ended and the guy still was wearing his underwear. Because he would have wanted to see more of him. All of him. Wasn’t it the goal of a strip club ? To see naked people ? Why wouldn’t they give that to him ? It was his birthday, after all, quite a special evening and Madara was a bit tipsy from the shots he had drank. God, he probably wasn’t thinking properly at the moment but fuck, he was too aroused anyways. It had been a long time anyone had such effect on him, not even his exes did. The last time had been three years ago, before he lost that one person and for a long time, Madara had thought he would never feel it ever again. Which had been legitimate, considering but … but he had been wrong. And Madara knew he shouldn’t feel guilty about it. He had received the ultimate of blessings, after all. He couldn’t taint them with stupid feelings.

Before Madara knew it, the stripper was leaving the stage, a big smirk on the lips and Madara didn’t miss the way he glanced back at him over his shoulder, the way his smile widened. Did he know, somehow, about his current state ? Did he know anything at all ?

The spell broke when the dancer disappeared behind a curtain and Madara looked around the table, a little stunned with what just happened. Wow. That had been quite intense and he had a singular problem down his pants, seeing how hard he was at the moment but it had felt amazing. It had been as if that guy had been dancing for him, and him alone and he’d watch him again do that for hours. He would.

“Where’s Konan ?” Madara suddenly asked when he noticed the woman’s disappearance and he frowned, seeing his co-workers glance at each other.

“Off to the restroom,” Obito provided him with an answer. Madara glanced at him, because his tone had been quite weird but he internally shrugged it off. He had been so focused on the show that he had disconnected with reality for a moment and it wasn’t that important. All that mattered was for him to stay seated for the moment, so his friends wouldn’t be aware of his current situation and he hummed his approval when Obito gave him yet another shot, he downed it quickly and smiled, looking up toward the stage again, where a new stripper had begin his show.

Konan came back a couple of minutes later, a neutral air on the face but she didn’t come back empty handed, as she was holding a whole tray of new shots, enough to last until dawn and Madara shouldn’t, he truly shouldn’t, seeing how he was supposed to meet with his parents and close family the next day but he just went for it. It was fine if he were a little hungover. He’d do well. He hoped he would.

Several strippers passed on stage, as the group of them were enjoying themselves and the club’s ambience happily. Madara was enjoying himself clearly, his arousal in check now but his thoughts kept drifting toward that man from earlier and it was a shame he didn’t even listen to his name. A stage name, surely but now, Madara was feeling as if he was nothing but a stranger. And he knew he shouldn’t expect anything from that night, especially not a new friend (or, something more than a friend) but he was having a hard time shaking the image of that guy off his mind. He was already plaguing his thoughts and Madara didn’t like it. He truly didn’t.

Nobody warned him at all, when a blindfold was placed on top of his eyes again and he would have struggled, hadn’t he felt too intoxicated to do so. On the contrary, the movement made him snort, he chuckled as his friends were helping him out of his chair and pulling him toward who knew where. Madara stumbled on his feet several times, of course but they caught him, each time.

Soon, he was sitting down on a very comfortable chair. Even more comfortable than the previous one and Madara relaxed, despite the blindfold, he shivered when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

“You enjoy yourself, now,” Obito told him and Madara was a bit confused with it. Enjoy himself ? What was he talking about ? Had they left the club ? But Madara still could hear the music, all around, even if it was kind of muffled now, as if several walls were separating him from the speakers and Madara didn’t know what to think of it.

That was until he heard a door click behind him and he tentatively reached for the blindfold, pulling it away from his eyes with a frown and his gaze immediately fell on a man. That man. The stripper that had mezmerised him so much earlier. He was right there, sitting across from him on a simple chair while Madara was on a couch and Madara blinked. Surely, it wasn’t what he was thinking about, was it ? He wasn’t .. This man wasn’t .. a prostitute, was he ? But he was wearing proper clothes now, a very nice looking suit that fitted him nicely and Madara swallowed hard at the thought. God, he was handsome. Very much so. It shouldn’t be allowed..

“Hi,” the man purred, his smirk widening and his eyes completely focused on him. “Your friends paid so I would dance for you and you alone, baby. You ready ?”

On that moment, Madara forgot how to breath. It couldn’t be true, could it ? Had he been drooling that much when that man danced on stage that his friends noticed ? Had he been that obvious ? But .. Well, yes, he probably was. He was a bit too intoxicated to keep a straight face anyways and that guy .. that guy, with his looks and his glances and his smile, were pushing all the right buttons all at once. It wasn’t even fair.

It took Madara all he had to not lean into the touch, when the stripper stood from his chair, placed a soft hand on his shoulder and knelt in front of him, tilting his head to the side. He was looking worried. Why for, Madara couldn’t understand, considering how he had done nothing at all. How he hadn’t even moved just yet but from up close, that man looked so much like .. him, with his sharp traits and his hair color and the way his eyes were shining. Madara couldn’t resist drowning into these beautiful eyes, images from the past superimposing itself on that man’s face and he shivered. He knew that feel. He knew it so well by now and it made him choke a little.

“Is it alright that I touch you like that, baby ?” The man questioned, as polite and respectful as he could be, and he waited for Madara to nod to smile at him, his hand squeezing his shoulder, grounding him a little. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. You can call this off if you wish, your friends will be refunded with no condition.”

“No,” Madara finally breathed out, finding some courage in him at last. He shook his head and cleared his throat. “Please, stay.”

“Do you want me to dance ?” The stripper asked, looking a bit less concerned and a bit more teasing.

“Yes, please.”

The man’s smile widened, he stood in a very graceful way, he turned around, pulling a small remote from his pocket and soon, the lights were dimmed and music started. A slow, enticing music that Madara enjoyed right away. It was soft, coming from all around the private room, as if the speakers were hidden in the walls and Madara felt like he was floating a little in that atmosphere, his senses coming back to him a little now. It wasn’t often that intense, when he could feel him but tonight .. right here, right then, when that man touched him, Madara had felt his lost love as clearly as if he had been alive. As if he had been there in flesh and blood when Madara knew that Tobirama couldn’t do that. But he knew Tobirama would never leave his side. He never did, since the accident and he would never do so, until they would be reunited again.

But Madara couldn’t help wondering if such feeling had been as if Tobirama had wanted to tell him something. Probably, yes. Madara was a bit too tipsy still to make sense out of it. But he knew his lost lover was looking over him and was approving all of this. Tobirama had encouraged him to find someone, to not stay alone, after all. To have fun. Enjoying a strip tease was having fun.

The stripper, Madara really should ask his name, started his little show. Ridding himself from the suit’s jacket, that he carefully folded on the chair he had used before, revealing a plain but quite fitted shirt that made Madara salivate in anticipation. Oh God, he couldn’t wait to see that body again. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, maybe he shouldn’t think of it this way but he had enjoyed every little part of that man’s body before and he would again, especially now they were in a more private setting. Sure, there probably were rules and Madara had no idea about them but .. he wouldn’t do anything against the man’s will to begin with. And he was fine with watching him undress anyways.

There was a confusing bit in all that, though. How did his friends know about that specific kink ? Madara couldn’t recall ever telling any of them how he loved a good suit on a man, not even Obito. They never were very close before, mostly because of the distance, and they had grown closer only after Obito was hired but .. Obito didn’t like hearing about this kind of things. He was a secretive person and Madara respected it. Unless …

Unless they came more prepared than Madara imagined and asked Izuna for tips. Because Izuna knew it all. All his dirty little secrets. Madara told them all, as Izuna had spent a lot of time with him, for the past years, to help him cope and feel better when feelings were overwhelming or the guilt was eating him up. Izuna knew and Madara wouldn’t be surprised he gave his friends some tips when he heard about where they were going to take him for his birthday.

The little minx.

His string of thoughts was interrupted when a shirt landed in his lap, Madara cursed as he hadn’t focused on the stripper taking it off properly enough to keep all that in his memory but, looking up, he didn’t mind that much after all.

Seeing that guy half naked, so close to him had his cock twitch with interest. All the right buttons and Madara sucked in a deep breath, clenching his fists, he bit his lip and he smiled when the stripper snickered as he continued dancing for him.

“I saw the way you were looking at me, baby,” he was whispering and Madara was hearing him oh so clearly despite the music, his hands trailing his sides and playing with the hem of his trousers. “You want me ?”

Madara swallowed hard, eyes following these hands until the dancer cupped his cock through his trousers and smirked. Such a tease. Yes, it was his job, seeing how he was an exotic dancer but Madara didn’t exactly need this at the moment. His glances, his body, his everything already was way too much for him to handle.

“I…” Madara trailed but he found nothing to say, as it probably was obvious enough. Of course it was. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. All he could see, at the moment, was that man.

“I want you,” the stripper admitted with no shame and Madara looked up at his lust-filled eyes under heavy lids and his soft smile. It wasn’t teasing anymore, it was the whole truth. “Fuck, I do. You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Alright, the cursing was funny, Madara thought and he chuckled. But he could hear the truth in the man’s words, he could hear it so clearly and he tilted his head to the side, as he kept watching the man rub his cock over his trousers with no embarrassment. The feeling was mutual, or so it seemed. And it was turning Madara on so much.

“What’s your name ?”

The question had the stripper snort, the shit-eating grin came back and he licked his lips. “Hidan. What about you ?”

“Madara.”

Hidan, and Madara knew it was his real name and not just a scene name, stepped closer, never breaking the flow of his little show, he turned around, exposing his still covered ass as well as the small of his back, arched in a way that made Madara swallow hard.

“Very pleased to meet you, Madara.”

With that, the trousers fell down Hidan’s legs and Madara was left to stare at his beautifully round ass clad in very, very tight underwear.

Madara swallowed hard at the sight, keeping himself from just touching as his intoxicated mind was being very loud at the moment, telling him to feel it, at least, to have a taste, because if Hidan was so close, it probably was for him to touch. But he was feeling more and more sober with the situation, as if that whole show was pushing all the alcohol he consumed away. As if he was sobering up just because of it and Madara couldn’t help to follow the graceful movements of Hidan swaying his hips with his eyes. Gods, he was so turned on at the moment. It wasn’t even fair.

A shiver ran up his back, making Madara smile in a knowing way. Yes, he knew he was around, he knew Tobi was right there, by his side, watching it all with him, almost encouraging him. Madara’s eyes ran up and down the man’s body, as Hidan kept swaying his hips that delicious way of his, tempting, enticing, indecent, until Madara couldn’t hold it back anymore. Until he reached out and trailed the tip of his fingers up the man’s thigh to his butt and squeezed

Delicious. And Hidan’s chuckle made him look up.

“Took you long enough baby,” he commented, turning around swiftly, Madara’s hand almost landing on his hard-on and kneeling between Madara’s thighs, his hands on either side of his waist against the couch. “You can touch as much as you like.”

“Isn’t it against the rules ?” Madara questioned, still a little stunned with the alcohol he drank earlier. But more and more sober now.

“Fuck the rules,” Hidan answered with the tilt of his head. “We can do everything we want until the time’s up. I’ll do everything you want, baby.”

Madara couldn’t help reaching up, as Hidan seemed oh so comfortable on his knees at the moment, combing his fingers through slicked back hair. Hidan leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering close for a moment and Madara shivered when the man kissed the inside of his wrist.

“Stay there,” Madara whispered because it was all he wanted now. Not because Hidan was half naked between his thighs, not because he was attracted by his man. There was something. Something else that Madara was scared to describe at the moment, like a link between them despite how they didn’t know each other and Madara felt his heart flutter when Hidan nodded at him.

It was nothing compared with the moment when Hidan touched back, fingers softly grabbing his waist and smiling up at him.

“What is it, baby ?” Hidan whispered, and he was looking so calm now, so posed and far from the image he was showing before, during his strip tease. “You have that look in the eyes .. It’s breaking my fucking heart.”

Madara didn’t react for a moment. Startled with the question, with how Hidan seemed to care for the answer right now. It made him glance at the ring at his finger and Hidan pulled back to look at it as well. The ring he never managed to take off, ever since Tobirama told him to look for it in the dressing, so long ago. His ex boyfriends never knew its meaning. He sure wasn’t going to tell a stranger about it. And he didn’t want to, and Madara pulled back, looking away, he cleared his throat and reached for the second ring, the one hanging on a chain around his neck.

“Can we go back at you dancing for me ?”

Hidan seemed taken aback, for a second. It made Madara feel guilty, because it wasn’t what he wanted, it wasn’t what he wished at the moment. If anything, he would have preferred for Hidan to stay there, close to him but his question … it had been too much, too quickly. They were strangers. A lucky meeting, yes, as it seemed that there was a strange, overwhelming attraction between them, something beyond simple and plain lust, one they were having a hard time resisting, if Hidan felt anything like Madara did at the moment but strangers still. Madara wasn’t going to speak of this to someone he didn’t know. His coworker and friends didn’t even know, after all.

Then, Hidan pulled back and Madara almost begged him to stay, because it felt so cold the moment his hands left his waist, but a knock at the door distracted them both and Hidan reached for the pair of trousers he abandoned earlier.

“Time’s up,” Hidan stated almost coldly, not looking at him anymore. “Someone will take you back to the main room.”

Before Madara could say anything at all, Hidan was grabbing the rest of the discarded clothes, and disappearing behind a hidden door at the back of the private salon.

Madara sat stunned on his couch for a long time, wondering what he did wrong. Had Hidan really imagined they’d speak of such deep things like that ? This wasn’t a date, after all, they only met because his friends decided to bring him to a strip club for his birthday, on Christmas Eve. What did he imagine to begin with ? Thinking of it, it was almost .. scary, Hidan’s change of tone. The way he went from teasing and tempting and willing to listen to him, to cold and distant. It made Madara shiver and he gritted his teeth, as Tobirama’s presence felt a little tuned out for a moment.

“What ?” Madara snapped, as if Tobirama could answer.

Of course, he received no answer and Madara shook his head, completely sobered up now, because of what just happened, he pushed himself from his couch and left the salon without looking back.

His bad mood faded when he realized that his friends had prepared him a birthday cake. In the middle of the strip club, with a couple of strippers waiting for him to come back and Madara was able to smile again, forgetting about his encounter with Hidan as quickly as possible, when the two guys kissed his cheeks and Konan took advantage of the situation to take a picture. Blackmail for later, of course, there was no doubt about that but Madara didn’t care. All he wanted now, was to have the night of his life, or at least an enjoyable one and he had it. No one asked about the private show, no one questioned him about what happened. Not even Obito, despite the glanced he kept throwing his way and Madara was thankful about it.

It was very late, or, more precisely, quite early, when they finally left the club. The closing hour, really and Madara had only drink non alcoholic cocktails since the moment he left the private room, meaning he was fully able to drive now. He’d never drive under influence. Not after what happened to Tobi. It took him almost a year to drive again, after all.

His friends insisted on accompanying back to his car and Madara thanked them for a long time. It had been an amazing night, after all. Ridiculous, maybe, he never imagined going to a strip club for his birthday, especially on Christmas Eve but oh well. He had so much fun along the night and he now was eager to drive back home and go to bed. Snuggle in the blankets and let himself sleep until noon because there was no way he was going to be on time for that family meeting. Sure, his mother was going to yell at him but Madara was quite confident that Izuna was going to help him. He helped his friends organize this, after all.

It took them a moment to leave, to find their respective cars and Madara made sure that none of those who had drank alcohol lately weren’t driving before he turned away, to reach his own car, patting his pockets to find his keys.

Keys that were carefully tucked in the inside pocket of his jacket, where Madara usually never put them and he grumbled, as he unlocked the car because of the small panic attack it caused him, he leaned against it for a couple of seconds, his head into his hands, rubbing at his face. He was tired now, oh so tired and he wanted to just drive back home and sleep but the night wasn’t over, it seemed. Because some noises distracted him from his thoughts and Madara frowned, as he was looking around and his eyes landed on a form, just a couple of parking spots away from him, with recognizable hair and attitude.

Hidan. It was confirmed when the stripper looked above his shoulder, glanced at him in a distracted way and Madara could swear he heard him curse. It made him laugh.

There was a bit of an awkward moment, when Hidan climbed onto his bike with no helmet but didn’t start it right away and Madara couldn’t look at anything but him. Like earlier, when Hidan first appeared on stage, Madara was like hypnotized, stunned because Hidan shared some precise features with Tobi but not exactly at the same time. How unfair it was, he thought, his heart aching. But Hidan also was so attractive, gorgeous in his own way, so far away from all Tobirama used to be at the same time. Hidan was a stripper for fuck’s sake, riding a bike, wearing leather jacket and boots and smoking and he had several tattoos. Not exactly the things Madara ever searched in a man but … but it was working, seeing how his whole body was reacting to sighting that man so simply and it was almost as if what happened in that private salon was forgotten already.

Was it even possible ?

Hidan cursed again. Loudly, this time. Then, he kicked his bike’s stand back, pushing it all the way to Madara’s car and putting it on the stand again.

“Hi, baby,” he whispered when he looked up, breathing out smoke at the same time. “I want to apologise for earlier. I shouldn’t have gotten angry.”

Madara stared, for a moment, then he shrugged. Now his mind was cleared, Madara wasn’t sure how it should have gone anyways. He wasn’t sure what happened to begin with.

There was hesitancy in Hidan’s attitude. Madara could see it clearly, he could see the way Hidan was searching for his words, searching for what he was supposed to say and seeing how direct and straightforward he had been before, it was almost surprising. But Madara waited, patiently, he waited and he kept staring because it was all he could do.

“I’m … a religious man,” Hidan admitted after another awkward silence and it took Madara aback a little. He wouldn’t have pictures Hidan as the kind of guy to believe in any God but who was he to judge?

“I believe in .. some things,” Hidan shrugged, as if embarrassed to even be speaking of this. “When I saw you for the first time, there was that … energy, all around you … you were radiating with something I’ve never felt before. Even now …”

Hidan looked around him, his eyes landing on a specific spot for a couple of seconds before he focused on him again and Madara felt his heart tighten. Could it be possible ? For Hidan to feel Tobirama ? To see … something ? The way the seer did, back then ? Madara never looked for these answers before, because he knew that even if he did find some answers, Tobirama wouldn’t be able to pull him back to his plane of existence so they could meet again. Tobirama had said it used too much energy and Madara would rather know Tobirama was right there, by his side forever, rather than meet with him again but never feel his presence anymore.

Oh he wanted to, sometimes, he needed to see Tobirama and he’d cry because of how painful it was but each time, he felt Tobirama’s reassuring presence, each time, he’d just snap and feel better afterwards. But to know Hidan might feel it all…

“I know it sounds stupid, I barely ever talk of it but …” Hidan continued, shrugging, unsure.

“I believe you,” Madara interrupted him and he smiled when the man looked up. “I’ve … lost someone, three years ago,” he then admitted and he nodded when Hidan glanced at his ring. “The man I loved. I was devastated. My brother wanted to help me, he took me to a fair and there was that fortune teller …”

“You passed through the Veil, didn’t you ?” Hidan questioned and Madara didn’t exactly know what he was calling the Veil but he nodded. It probably was what happened. He never had many answers about that anyways. “And he’s here,” he added, glancing to the right again.

“I know,” Madara smiled. Of course he knew. Tobirama’s presence never left his side, after all.

His simple answer made Hidan smile. Not the same smirk he had before, not that teasing, tempting grimace, but a true, soft smile and Madara stepped back, when Hidan stepped forward, toward him, he shivered when his back hit his car and Hidan pushed some strands away from his face.

The touch sent chills up his spine. Like an electroshock that made his knees weak and his heart flutter in his chest, making his palms sweaty and his mouth dry and Madara wished he could look away from that man but he wasn’t able to. Mesmerized, again and Hidan’s fingers tangled through a couple of strands, he touched the back of his neck.

“Would he mind it, if I kissed you, baby ?”

The question wasn’t as surprising as the intention. Why would Hidan kiss him now ? Or was he feeling the same thing ? The same inescapable attraction ? So strong, so ridiculously obvious and yet, oh so surprising as they didn’t know anything about each other. It was ridiculous indeed and Madara, for a while, searched for something to blame. But he had sobered up so he could drive, he was mostly sane, he hadn’t been drugged. No. It was something else. Something he couldn’t explain.

Something that probably went along the same lines as having his dead lover’s energy by his side.

Hidan stepped forward again, pressing himself up against him, making Madara swallow hard.

“It’s all I’ve had in mind ever since I saw you, back in the club,” Hidan admitted, tilting his head to the side, glancing toward the right again. “I think he’s pushing me to you.”

“Don’t,” Madara warned, he wasn’t going to allow anyone to put words in Tobi’s mouth. Not now, not ever. The way the seer did so, around three years ago, had been destabilizing enough already.

Still. He wasn’t pulling away from Hidan. His proximity was .. intoxicating and Madara leaned forward, just a little because he could feel it as well. He could feel that link and for a moment, he wondered if Tobirama was responsible of it. If he had any say in what was happening.

Soon, his hands found Hidan’s waist, sliding under his leather jacket and Madara’s breathing hitched at the feeling of Hidan’s body pressing against his a little harder. God, he wished he could stop thinking about all he saw earlier, when Hidan danced for him but he couldn’t. The images were flashing through his mind and Madara closed his eyes, he lowered his head when Hidan closed some distance between them. Not to kiss him though. He truly was waiting for a permission, it seemed.

And Madara could feel Hidan’s breath against his skin, sending new shivers all over his body, making him feel so alive at the moment. And maybe he didn’t like what Hidan just said, how Tobi was pushing them together but .. he knew it was the truth. It was and Madara wished he was able ignore it but he couldn’t. Not when Tobirama’s presence was so intense, not when all he had in mind was to taste Hidan’s lips and to touch that body that turned him on so much earlier.

Pulling on Hidan’s shirt was enough a permission for the other man. Because Hidan didn’t hesitate when he bumped their nose together in a playful gesture and claimed his lips in one delicious kiss. It was full of “I want you", as much as Hidan claimed before and Madara, as he was kissing back, sliding his tongue between Hidan’s lips as soon as he could, knew it had been some time since the last time he was kissed this way. Three years, really. It was intoxicating, and vivifying at the same time and Madara’s guts tightened because of it. He wasn’t even thinking about Tobirama at the moment. He was only thinking about the stripper that danced for him, about Hidan’s smirk and the look in his eyes and the way his body kept pressing against his, his thigh pushing between his legs in one delicious way, as Madara quickly was turning hard.

He moaned when Hidan’s fingers closed around some locks of his hair and pulled.

The sound had Hidan react quite suddenly. Before Madara could prepare himself for it, Hidan was sliding a hand under his shirt, then down his pants, grabbing his butt in one needy way as he did so. Madara couldn’t help but smile in the kiss at that. Hidan was wasting no time and Madara liked that. He liked how straightforward the man was, how, despite how he now knew a part of his past, how he knew that his dead lover was right there, by their side, there was no shyness in his gestures. It showed Hidan’s current feelings.

“Is this your car ?” Hidan eventually whispered against his lips, mumbling because he didn’t want to move away from him and Madara barely had the time to nod, before Hidan opened the door and pushed him down on the backseat.

Hidan soon was over him, forcing them to both fit into that cramped space, as he was closing the door behind him and Madara laughed. Now, he couldn’t lie, it wasn’t the first time the car was going to witness this kind of things. How many times did he drive with Tobirama and the two of them got distracted by some needs ? How many times did they stop in the woods and had their fun in the backseat ? Madara knew how annoying it was because the car wasn’t that big but there was one positive thing in this, at least. Hidan wasn’t as tall as Tobirama used to be. It might be easier, considering.

Hidan watched him in the eyes for a couple of seconds, as he settled between his parted legs. He touched his face, almost worshipping, almost too soft and Madara leaned into the touch, his hand at the small of Hidan’s back, caressing his amazingly soft skin. One thing was obvious, Hidan had just taken a shower. Madara could scent the perfume of his soap quite easily and it smelled good.

“What are you thinking about ?” Madara questioned, concerned with the change of pace and Hidan trailed kisses along his jaw, down to his neck.

“Will this be a one time thing?” Hidan questioned in a very soft tone, curious but not pushy. “Or will you give me your number ?”

“I will give you my number,” Madara promised, not needing to even think about it. It was useless to pretend they wouldn’t meet again, when they’d be done here. Madara would be disappointed if they didn’t anyways.

Hidan didn’t need more to be convinced. Immediately, he kissed him again, shifting his whole weight up to dominate him a little, to make himself more comfortable and Madara’s hands landed on the man’s precious butt, the one he was only able to touch for a couple of seconds earlier and he sighed when Hidan pushed their hips together.

It took them a long time to rid themselves of some clothes. Which was ironic, considering how Hidan was a stripper but Madara was feeling too hot to keep them on anyways, with Hidan kissing him, sucking his neck, probably leaving some marks here and there. It wasn’t easy to move around, considering how little space they had, Madara knew he was going to get sore from the whole thing, his neck already hurt but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t care if someone caught them either. Not when Hidan was taking such good care of him, kissing all the right places, biting them as well, and Madara usually didn’t like being passive like this but the situation didn’t allow him to take over. He was pretty sure Hidan would like it, though.

He’d make it up for him on another occasion.

The two of them were wearing their underwear only now, clothes scattered all around the car, so hot it was creating steam on the windows when Madara decided he had waited enough time. Oh, of course, it felt good to feel Hidan’s hard cock between his legs, rubbing against his own hard-on at a very, very slow pace. Hidan’s thing for dancing was showing, seeing how he was shifting his hips in the most delicious way, making the two of them sigh and moan with each movement and Madara couldn’t stop biting his lips, feeling closer and closer despite how they hadn’t started the serious things just yet. Because one thing was certain, he wasn’t going to let Hidan leave before the man had fucked him properly.

Unless Hidan didn’t want that, of course.

But the way Hidan was kissing him … that was properly intoxicating. It was slow, yet deep, Hidan was very, very good and Madara was feeling like he couldn’t get tired of it. Ever since Tobirama’s passing, Madara had dated all kind of guys, despite how he did go for a specific type. Cute innocent guys. Because then, he wouldn’t think he was betraying Tobi in any way. But Hidan … Hidan looked so much like his ex-lover in many ways and yet, Madara wasn’t feeling bad. He was feeling oh so good, at the moment, and he couldn’t help thinking that he should have done this earlier. To go after his type of guys, rather than think of what Tobi might think of him.

“Do you have lube, baby?” Hidan all but purred against his ear, as he had been kissing the crook of his neck just before and Madara smiled at the shivers running up his back, his fingers grabbing Hidan’s delicious butt with a little more strength.

“I thought you’d never ask ..” Madara commented with a smirk as the other man was looking at him in the eyes, lips trailing lines against his chin. “Glove box. It might be a bit old but it should do.”

“I would have had you come twice already, if we had been in fucking bed,” was Hidan’s answer to the teasing and Madara’s guts tightened at the prospect. Gods, it would have been glorious. “But that’ll be for next time.”

Next time, yes, Madara thought, while the other was searching the car’s glove box, leaning over the front seats and showing off some of his amazing body. Madara couldn’t wait. They had done barely anything yet and he already was eager for it to happen again.

Hidan sat up, when he found what he had been looking for and Madara’s breathing hitched in his throat at the sight. With Hidan sitting on his knees, between his parted legs, the way his own legs were resting on the other’s thighs, the thin layer of sweat covering Hidan’s sweet body, the marks Madara left on his neck and shoulders. The soft curves of his muscles, the worshipping look in his eyes, his blond, almost grey hair falling in front of them. He was amazingly beautiful and Madara smiled, when Hidan bit his lower lip, he tilted his head to the side as he watched Hidan set down the bottle of lube on the luggage cover. Hidan’s hands on his hips gave Madara goosebumps. It always was an intoxicating feeling, when a man was undressing him and it had taken him a long time after Tobirama’s death to finally allow it again. But it wasn’t as if he could ever forget his former lover and even now, as he lay almost naked in front of Hidan, Madara still was wearing his ring, and the one he had bought for Tobirama was lying on his chest. It didn’t look like Hidan was bothered with it.

Madara was curious about what he was able to feel, though. He was and he’d ask question when the time would be right.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Hidan commented with what seemed to be his signature smirk. He didn’t give him the time to think about an answer, though, because soon, Madara shivered under the cold air of the night as Hidan was ridding him of his last piece of clothing, his eyes never leaving his. Almost never, as they shifted to the front seats for a split second. Barely noticeable but Madara was way too focused on the man to miss it and he did his best not to think about what it might mean. It wasn’t the right time for this kind of thoughts. He was going to have sex with that handsome guy. Thinking about the energy of his dead lover wasn’t a good thing.

Hidan didn’t wait long, to grab the lube again and apply a generous dose of it on his fingers. Madara did his best to part his legs a little more for him, to give him better access to himself, but he did smile when Hidan positioned himself over him again, his clean hand going to his hair and his lips soon on his again. Madara closed his eyes in total trust, when a finger touched his entrance, gentle and very careful, he relaxed under Hidan’s lips, his whole being ready for what was coming. It had been some time since the last time he bottomed, seeing how most of his exes had preferred that role but he couldn’t care less. Both roles suited him and he hoped it was Hidan’s case as well.

“I’m going to fuck you so good, baby,” Hidan was whispering against his lips, his burning breath making Madara swallow in anticipation. “I’m gonna make you see the stars and more.”

That went right to his cock and Madara shifted his hips, pushing himself against Hidan’s fingers with a needy moan as he was looking at the other man from under heavy lids. It really shouldn’t be allowed to be that beautiful. It shouldn’t be allowed to kiss him this way either.

Madara wasn’t going to complain, though.

Hidan didn’t waste more time to penetrate him with his lubed fingers. Slowly, one by one, as he seemed to be doing his best to make it enjoyable and Madara was thankful. But soon enough, he was moaning, his back arching in need as four fingers were stretching him, as Hidan was moving them in a slow but deep motion, reaching all the good places in him. Madara could come from that. He really could, he had been proved so many times before, when Tobirama still was alive. Tobirama always had been good with his fingers, after all, able to find that sweet spot that always brought him to a quick orgasm. Hidan wasn’t far from it, probably aiming for it but Madara was enjoying himself way too much to give him the help he might need. Madara always had loved this, after all and it had been too long.

It didn’t last long enough. Or that’s what Madara told himself when Hidan’s fingers finally left him and he was left feeling oh so empty. Empty and desperate for more and Madara shifted his hips in need, while Hidan was taking the time to clean his fingers on some handkerchief he found in the back pocket of his pair of jeans, his eyes shifting to him several times and a satisfied smirk on the lips. Well, he could be satisfied, of course. Madara hadn’t felt this way in a long time, so needy, sweaty because it was getting way too hot all around, his hair sticking to his face and his skin burning under the other man’s beautiful eyes.

The struggle it was for Hidan to take off his underwear did break the spell a little and Madara chuckled at the sight, as the car didn’t allow Hidan to move properly but Hidan didn’t seem to mind. All he did was smile back at him, pulling his tongue out in a playful way and he hummed, when he finally was naked, leaning down to steal a kiss or two that Madara was quick to give. They were cute. Madara couldn’t stop himself from placing his hands on the sides of Hidan’s head and keep him close, just so he would continue. Which Hidan did, pecking his lips with half closed lids and holding himself over his head, making sure not to pull his hair.

Hidan pulled away, eventually. Not because he was tired of that sweet moment, he didn’t look it but he soon was rolling a condom down on his very nice cock, adding lube to it just in case and he placed his hands on Madara’s thighs to keep them out of the way and get himself comfortable for what was coming.

Madara bit his lip hard, when Hidan pushed his cock into him. Not because it hurts, despite the slight discomfort he felt. No, it was … almost too much. Hidan was thick around the head, nothing comparable with the fingers he had there just before and Hidan stopped when he was properly seated, looking up with worried eyes but Madara ignored him for now. All he could think about was the pleasure he was feeling from the penetration, how too good it was to him, the sweet, sweet stretch of his hole around Hidan’s nice cock.

The last time he felt like this had been with Tobirama after all and the mere thought of his late lover had him shiver from head to toe. Gods, he wished he could do that with Tobirama one last time. It wasn’t fair for Hidan but .. it wasn’t as if he could help it.

Hidan brought him back to the reality when he shifted his hips back slowly and pounded into him again. Now, that was rougher than Madara had expected and he yelped when the top of his head bumped into the car’s side, a very unpleasant feeling at the moment but he understood Hidan’s expression when he looked at him with a frown. Hidan had guessed what he had been thinking about, that was obvious with his current … anger. Was it anger ? Or something else ? It was hard to tell for Madara, as the pleasure was a bit overwhelming at the moment but Madara felt bad now. Hidan wasn’t pleased to be ignored in favor of a dead person. Madara understood, of course. And he wanted to apologise when Hidan’s fingers pressed hard into his hips and an almost dark smirk appeared on his lips.

“Can’t force you to stop thinking about him,” he whispered, his eyes shifting toward the front seats for a split second. “But I can try.”

Before Madara had the chance to answer, to apologise because he knew how rude he had been, Hidan’s fingers held his hips a little tighter and he started shifting his hips in a very, very slow motion. One that was very frustrating for Madara at the moment, considering how he wanted it .. hard. Harder than that. Car fucks shouldn’t be restrained as it was at the moment, it was supposed to be rough, especially when it really was a quickie between strangers, as they weren’t exactly lovers or anything. No, there had been something pulling them together, something strong, unnatural and Madara could accept it, he would date Hidan with no condition later. But. It wasn’t his current mood and gods, he needed something else at the moment.

He needed the hot stripper he had watched undress for the third time of the evening, the one he had fantasized about for such little time, fuck him properly.

Madara moaned loudly when Hidan pulled back. Both because of the frustration but also because Hidan’s cock had brushed against his prostate when he pulled away and he was confused at first, as Hidan wasn’t doing anything, until he forced his lids to open and he saw how Hidan was adding even more lube on his cock. It was going to be so messy and for a split second, Madara hoped it wasn’t going to drip on the backseat but it didn’t last long. Because he saw Hidan’s eyes watch him. Not his face or his body. Now Hidan looked right at his hole, unashamed, uncaring and Madara couldn’t help feeling .. exposed, for a moment. People usually didn’t do that. It made him shift and groan as he was feeling so empty and Hidan chuckled.

“Next time I have you naked, I will eat you out until you pass out, baby,” he whispered, his dirty mouth making Madara squirm in need, his guts tightening as if to tell him that he’d very much enjoy that. Another thing he hadn’t done in some time. The kind of things that never failed to turn him into a needy mess.

Hidan chuckled at his reaction, the bastard. He continued to laugh until he silenced himself by kissing him and Madara kissed back messily, hands going to Hidan’s back, scratching his skin and pulling him closer.

“Oh baby, I’m such a lucky guy,” Hidan then commented, barely pulling away from his lips and Madara bit him, he panted.

“Less talking, more fucking.”

Hidan laughed one last time, before he obliged. His cock slid into him in one swift but fluid motion, as there was no resistance to stop him, Madara moaned at that, wrapping his legs around the man’s hips to make sure he wouldn’t pull away again. The extra lube was making it so easy and the wet sounds resulting from it were turning Madara on in a way it never did before, as Hidan started moving without waiting longer. He was rougher than before, but still attentive, his beautiful eyes never leaving his face and Madara couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. And he wasn’t seeing Tobirama anymore. No, not at all. All he could see now was Hidan.

For they might look alike but .. there were some very obvious differences between them. The main one being the worshipping look in Hidan’s eyes. Tobirama never worshipped him. Not like this. They always had been equals in all the ways but Hidan …. Hidan seemed devoted, in a way. Devoted and ready to do anything to please his partner. Of course, Tobirama never left him unsatisfied but .. he had his limits. Not that Madara ever minded them. He had been the happiest man in early with Tobirama.

But Hidan didn’t seem to have these limits and the thought made Madara hot all over. Mostly because he didn’t know where it was coming from, as Hidan was alternating between sucking on his neck and biting his skin now, leaving marks and humming his own pleasure. He didn’t know why he was thinking so. Maybe it was because of Hidan’s job ? How he undressed for cash ? Or from his tattoos ? Was it cliché to think so just because of them?

Either way, Madara thought it’d be best to keep all these for later. Especially when one harder thrust made him cry out in pleasure, and had the car noticeably sway under them. And Hidan didn’t waste time to do that again, and again, as he hadn’t missed how good it made Madara feel.

Madara was getting closer to his climax at a terribly quick pace because of it, his mind all clouded by the pleasure he was taking and he kneaded at Hidan’s glorious ass when an idea crossed his mind. Hazy because he couldn’t exactly think straight at the moment but he was pretty sure Hidan wouldn’t mind it and he bit his lip when he reached for Hidan’s entrance with the tip of his index and brushed against it.

Hidan’s reaction was immediate. He groaned against his skin, sliding an arm under his neck as he was slowing his movements and he breathed out.

“Do it baby,” he muttered, voicing his consent with no embarrassment. “Fuck me with your fingers.”

Madara felt another wave of warmth and need crash over him at the whisper and he patted around for the lube, messily applied some in his fingers and he was a bit frustrated that Hidan had stopped moving but thankful as well, considering how it helped him. He wasn’t surprised that his fingers slid right in, one after the other, seeing how relaxed Hidan was. The position was a bit awkward and Madara had to pull Hidan’s asscheek to the side with his free hand for better access but he soon was four fingers deep into him, making Hidan tremble in pleasure above him each time he was brushing against his prostate and Madara licked his lips at the sweet sounds escaping Hidan’s throat, he kissed the other man.

“You look so sensitive,” Madara couldn’t help but comment, his voice rough because he was so close to his own climax despite how Hidan had stopped moving. And he usually didn’t talk much during sex but he just couldn’t help it at the moment. “I wished I had some toys for you right now.”

“Fuck yes,” Hidan moaned, then he kissed him, claiming his lips in a heated way.

Hidan resumed his thrusts there. Slowly at first because it probably was a bit overwhelming to him. But Madara was happy to see his pleasure, to see what a mess he could become, the same way he was at the moment and it was all a bit more gentle but Madara couldn’t complain. He was feeling so good, with Hidan’s nice cock fucking him deep and the way Hidan’s body fitted well with his. It was obvious that Hidan very much liked his fingers, seeing the way his hole kept clenching around them and how he wouldn’t stop moaning.

Madara was going to date that man properly, that much was obvious by now. But they were going to have so much fun as well. Madara almost couldn’t wait.

It didn’t take them long, to finally reach their climax. Not together, Madara was the first one to go, as his prostate was a bit too sensitive at the moment and his cock, trapped between both their bodies, was receiving so much friction and he made a less of their chest but he couldn’t care less. Especially not when Hidan pulled back, riding himself of his condom, shifting so he was sitting on his thigh and jerking off over him with Madara’s fingers still buried deep into his ass. Looking at him right in the eyes with no shame as he did so, his hips shifting slowly as he was fucking himself on his fingers and Madara watched, when Hidan finally orgasmed, as he wanted to keep this memory. Why wouldn’t he ? Hidan was gorgeous, like that, four fingers up the ass, flushed all over, his balls tightening and his eyes rolling back under the intensity of his climax.

Madara didn’t have the time to pull his fingers away when Hidan sat back. Not that Hidan seemed to care, as he was clenching around them in a steady pace, still under the spell of his pleasure, eyes closed and leaning against the backrest of the seat. Madara couldn’t help teasing him a little, brushing the tip of his middle finger again his prostate, smiling each time Hidan was shuddering and it was all a bit hazy but he couldn’t care less. He was feeling so good. Empty, covered in semen but good. It almost was a shame they were in his car, he wouldn’t have minded Hidan spending the night. And maybe do that again in the morning. Or a bit later.

But his tiredness was slowly catching up with him, it was so late already, or so early in the morning and Hidan seemed exhausted as well, as he slowly moved to the side, so he could cross his arms on the top of the backrest, rest his head on them and watch him. Madara decided to pull his fingers away at that moment, using the same handkerchief as Hidan to clean them up from the lube and he touched the man’s thigh slowly, caressing it from the knee to the hip in a gentle motion.

“I think that was the best car fuck I ever had,” Hidan commented without shame, making Madara smile. “We gotta do it again.”

Madara hummed, almost too tired for words, he smiled when Hidan sighed and retrieved the already soiled handkerchief to clean up the mess on Madara’s chest before it all dried out.

“We should leave before people start to pour in for work,” Hidan continued, despite how he wasn’t moving, eyes never leaving him, his expression so soft, so attentive.

“Don’t wanna move,” Madara forced himself to whisper, exhausted and pulling Hidan closer. Hidan didn’t wait to indulge, leaning forward and pecking at his lips.

“I know a nice place, where we’ll be left alone,” he whispered, pushing the hair away from his face and nuzzling at his cheek. “if you allow me to drive your car.”

“Go on,” was Madara’s answer but he didn’t let Hidan move away just now, wrapping both arms around his neck and kissing him properly. Hidan didn’t seem to care, as he kissed back, his tongue slow against his.

The extra thing Madara knew, was that the car was moving. He probably had passed out at some point, too tired to keep his eyes opened anymore and he still was lounging on the backseat. Hidan was behind the wheel, smoking and dressed again. Which was a shame, really. He had not noticed he was awake just yet, which was good and it took a moment for Madara to realize that Hidan was whispering, muttering under his breath.

“I’m .. not a seer, I can only feel your energy, I know you’re here but …” he was saying, keeping his eyes on the road. “I’ll take good care of him, for as long as he allows. I promise. You … must have loved him so much, for sticking around for so long. I’ve never seen that before.”

Madara wondered what would be Tobirama’s answer. He’d be amused, surely. Hidan seemed to be such a sap, under his kind of bad boy attitude.

“I … Thank you for … whatever you did.”

Madara sighed, revealing that he was awake and Hidan glanced at him via the mirror.

“We’re almost there, baby,” he told him, the pet name still sticking despite everything. “Just a few more minutes.”

Madara hummed. He probably shouldn’t be as comfortable, to be driven around by an almost stranger but something was pushing him to trust Hidan. He knew exactly what, or, more precisely, who it was, even if he didn’t want to accept it just now. For he had dated other people, yes but .. to know Tobirama would do something to set him up with Hidan ? Madara wasn’t sure he liked the idea just yet.

The next minutes were a bit hazy, as Madara was drifting between consciousness and something else. He wasn’t completely naked anymore, Hidan had put him into his underwear again, he had placed his own leather jacket on top of him as a blanket and it smelled good. A hint of smoke but it smelled like Hidan as well and Madara nuzzled it with a sigh, not caring to sit up.

Hidan eventually stopped the car. Madara didn’t know where they were, nor if he should be worried to be in an unknown place with a stranger but he couldn’t care less. Because Hidan soon exited the car and opened the back door, to enter it again, closing it behind him. Madara was confused, for a moment, wondering if Hidan wanted to go for round two but before he could ask, Hidan was pushing him on the side, wrapping his arms around him and yawning against his shoulder.

“I would have taken you to my place but it’s a bit …,” Hidan trailed, he shrugged. “Let’s just .. rest together for now. Let the magic go on for a little longer.”

Madara hummed, shivering and Hidan kissed his neck several times, his hot breath triggering goosebumps all over his body.

“We’ll do things properly later,” Hidan then smiled, fingers brushing his hair slowly. “We’ll go on dates and all. Fuck, I’ll bring you flowers if you want. Now, I just want this .. if you want it too.”

“I do,” Madara mumbled, his voice rough with sleep and a soft smile on the lips. He wanted this, yes. To cuddle with the guy that “just” gave him one hell of a ride. To spend time together and forget about the circumstances and how things were supposed to happen. He wanted to feel close with someone and Hidan was this someone tonight. Today ? Madara didn’t care. All he wanted was the softness of the moment, Hidan’s lips pushing soft kisses against his cheek, his neck, behind his ear. Worshipping him, again.

For he didn’t know this guy but … it felt as if they already were connected. As if they were going to be important for each other. Soulmates ? No, Tobirama had been his soulmate but .. but something along these lines, maybe. There was a bond, that much was obvious. Was it natural, or had it been created by Tobirama ? Madara didn’t know.

But right here, right then, all Madara wanted to focus on, was Hidan. All he wanted was this and it was a shame they weren’t in a proper bed, cramped on that backseat together in some precarious balance but it was fine. All fine, as Hidan was kissing his again, unable to keep his hands for himself.

Unable not to fall asleep again, when he tucked himself under Hidan’s chin and closed his eyes, Hidan’s hand caressing his body in the softest way, forgetting about everything else. About the family gathering he was supposed to attend to today, nor the fact that he had decided to stay away from boyfriends for a moment, to take a pause.

Unable not to feel the best he had since the death of the love of his life.


End file.
